The Problem in the Marriage
by TheSSAPrentiss
Summary: When Booth and Brennan get alittle drunk after they close a case, They find themselves in a slight problem. Involves, going undercover. Takes place after Blackout in the Blizzard.  Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The Problem in the Marriage

**I do not own Bones. **

This takes place after Hannah, so kind of right about now. I hope you like it. Please Read and Review. Thanks!

"Man, I need a drink!" Seeley Booth said defeated, as he plopped down on the bar stool. Temperance Brennan smiled and sat down next to him. The two partners just closed a long and difficult case, where the aunt ended up killing her niece.

"Bar-keep!" Brennan motioned for the bar keeper to get two drinks for them. The barkeeper smiled at her, turned around to make the drinks and handed one to Brennan and one to Booth. They both chugged them down in 5 seconds. Again and again, Brennan motioned for the barkeeper.

Within a few hours Brennan and Booth were dancing mindlessly on the bar table to the music that was playing throughout the bar. Both having the time of their lives singing and laughing. Everyone in the bar was singing with them and cheering them on. Everything was forgotten. When the music came to an end, Brennan kept dancing and laughing, not realizing that there was no longer music playing. Booth discoed his way closer to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders as she did the same to him, both leaned in and kissed each other's lips passionately, while the bystanders cheered once more.

When the sun rose the next morning, Brennan awoke with a splitting headache. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she caught sight of something glistening in the sunlight on her left hand. She had to do a double take to make sure she was right on what it was. Her suspicions were indeed correct. The little rock on her ring finger was in fact a wedding ring, hoping it wasn't real and just a dream, she pinched herself to try and 'wake' herself up. When she found that that didn't work, she jumped out of the bed she was sleeping in and ran to where Booth was sleeping in a different room of the hotel.

"Booth" She peeked into his room and saw that he was still asleep. She didn't know what to do so she walked up to his bed, grabbed an extra pillow he wasn't using and whacked him with it. He immediately woke up to an angry Brennan. "Bones, what the hell!"

"Booth, get up now!" Brennan glared at him. When Booth saw that she was mad, he was confused. "Ah Bones please be quieter! My head is killing me." He said trying to think of what happened last night. All he could remember was that they had a few drinks. Bones shoved her left hand with the diamond ring on her finger in his face. "What is this?" She questioned annoyed.

Booth looked puzzled. "A ring?" Suddenly, realization hit him. "Oh my god. No, no, no! We didn't! Did we?" Brennan shrugged. "All I remember last night was that we went to the bar had a few drinks and that's it." Booth nodded.

For a few minutes they were both silent. Booth was the first one to break it and say her thoughts aloud. "So we're hitched now?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Brennan nodded, unable to make eye contact.

"Damnit Bones!" Booth slammed his fist on the nightstand. "This wasn't supposed to happen! At least not like this." Brennan felt horrible. She knew it was still too soon for them.

"We can always have the marriage terminated." Brennan offered.

"I guess that's true" Booth looked her in the eyes, which made her feel even more uneasy.

"Then I guess that's what we'll do then." Brennan sighed and walked to the edge of the room. "Booth," She looked back at her partner, who was now taking off his shirt. "Yeah Bones?"

Brennan sighed and turned around again. "Never mind," And with that, she walked out, leaving Booth clueless as to what she was about to say.

**So that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think in a review. Thanks!**

-M.E.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you all who have already added this story to story alerts or favorites. Sorry this has taken so long. I just haven't been in the right mood and don't have any motivation. Please bare with me. I will try to update this story as soon as possible. Thank you.**

**I know this story is very illogical, but I've had this idea for a while now, and I just want to see where this takes me. If it bothers you, I recommend you go read something else. Thank you again.**

"I don't like any of you. Your generation, with your Vegas and your Internet and your "I want it right now." You know, gay people aren't destroying the sanctity of marriage, you people are. Marriage is about love and commitment. Listen, I've been married for 25 years to the same wonderful, infuriating man, and granted, there are days when I want to light him on fire, but I don't, because I love him, and that would be illegal. And you know something? I might be old-fashioned, but when I said those vows out loud, I meant them." Judge Hargitay announced.

"Before I ever allow either of you out of this marriage, I'm going to make sure that you try everything, and I do mean everything, first to make it work."

"Objection, Your Honor. You can't do that." Their lawyer spoke up

"Watch me. And I'm sentencing you two to six months hard marriage. And so I can keep an eye on you, I'm ordering you both into weekly marital counseling. I want you two to listen to me. All right? Oh, yeah! One more thing. I now pronounce you man and wife!"

"Can she do that?" Brennan whispered to her partner

"Yeah, she's the judge. She can do whatever she wants." Booth placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out.

"So what are we going to tell our friends?" Brennan asked.

"You know what? Let's not tell them anything." Brennan opened her mouth to ask why but Booth shut it and continued speaking. "Because this has nothing to do with them. And what goes on between us is ours."

"Oh. That… makes sense, I guess" Brennan shrugged.

Just then, both his and Brennan's phones rang. "We got a case!" Booth spoke what they were both thinking.

"Brennan"

"Booth"

"Hey Angela. I'm sending you human remains." She announced over the live computer chat.

"Okay Bren. How is everything?" Angela asked her friend. She noticed something was different about her.

"Uhm. Everything's fine. Just fine." Brennan said trying to convince her friend. "Ask Cam to do an autopsy of the remains. And get Hodgins to look for particulates." Booth walked through the room on his way to the shower dressed only in a towel.

"Bren. What the hell was that?"

Brennan turned around to see the bathroom door shutting "That would be Booth"

"Yeah, but why is he in a towel. JUST a towel?" She emphasized the 'just.'

Brennan ignored her question and kept going on about the human remains they found.

"Oh my god, Did you two have sex or something?" Angela kept pressing Brennan for information.

"Angela. No we did not have sex. Now can we please concentrate?"

"Okay I'm sorry. You know I'm team B and B."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan replied.

"Of course you don't sweetie." Angela sighed. "Just please be careful."

"What does that mean?" Brennan asked confused.

"I mean, you're on a mini vacation. In Vegas. With a male. With a HOT male. Both single. I just want to warn you to have fun, but not too much fun." Angela turned around to see Sweets come in.

"Thanks Ange. I have to go now." She said trying to avoid a conversation over video message with the psychiatrist.

**So that is chapter 2. Should I continue Yes or No. please answer in a review. If I get atleast 5 yeses then, I may continue and If I continue I promise I will try to update more often. I'm going to France on May 8 and am going to gone for about 2 weeks so I'm not gonna have time to update then. Thank you. Have a nice week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I had to ask for reviews. I just didn't want to use my time to write a story for only me that no one else is going to read. Anyways, I would love to thank everyone who reviewed. I love you all! And second, Thank you to all the people who have added this story to alerts or favorites. So I'm going to try and update as often as I can.**

**I DON'T OWN BONES. **

While Booth was interviewing the victims' family, Brennan was remembering snippets of their previous night.

_They were dancing on the tables and then she felt his lips meet hers. She thought about pulling away at first, but decided against it and deepened the kiss. "Hmm, Bones." Booth breathed. "God, I love you."_

"_I love you too, Booth" _

Brennan came back to reality and felt tears stream down her cheeks. She turned her head from Booth so he couldn't see. "Booth, I have to go check something. I'll meet you back at the hotel." She said as best as she could without letting him know she was crying. As she got to the car the tears continued. She started the car and drove for the hotel. She kept flashing back to the previous night and reality.

"_Bones, let's get married" he chuckled as he carried her to the hotel_

"_Now?" _

_His answer was another passionate kiss. Her tongue parted his lips._

"_Okay." _

Brennan once again was brought back to reality. She thought she could still taste the poisonous liquid in her mouth. She swerved just in time before she hit a car. The car honked at her and she thought she could hear the driver swearing at her but she didn't care. She continued on her way back to the hotel.

When she finally got there, she ran inside, closed the door and fell to the ground in hard violent sobs, rocking her body. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her hands around them.

_She was walking, well more like skipping/running down the isle of the little church. Her dress was white, like the traditional wedding gown, but it was short. It only covered a little bit of her thighs. There was barely anyone in the room, only her, Booth and the priest. Her eyes darted to Booth. It was almost like he was pulling her closer. _

"I'm sorry but I must ask this…Did James and Lily have any enemies? Anyone they didn't get along with?"

James' mother shook her head and started crying again. "No. They were both very optimistic with everything. They loved each other, and everyone they met. James even had this quote."

"Mrs. Weber, do you remember the quote?"

She nodded and sat up straight as if reciting the alphabet in the 1800's. "I have never met a man, whom I didn't like or get along with."

Booth nodded, processing all the new info. "Alright, Thank you Mrs. Weber. We'll be in touch when we find more information on James and Lily's killer."

They have gotten exactly 3 cases like this one within the short while they have been in Vegas. All the ballistics was the same. Same gunshot to the male's clavicle, blunt edged trauma to the female's skull. They definitely had a serial killer on their hands. The question was who would murder all these people?

"_Do you, Temperance Daisy Brennan take thee Seeley Joseph Booth to be your husband?"_

"_I do!" she smiled and laughed. _

"_Then you may kiss the bride." Booth grabbed her waist and pulled her close and kissed her. _

She stopped crying and looked down at the rock she was still wearing on her finger.

_The next thing she remembered was him carrying her back to their hotel room. He laid her down on the bed, kissing her neck. _

"_God, I love you." He whispered in her ear. _

She was pretty sure they didn't end up having sex, because he was in his own bed when she found him the next morning. Just then she heard someone opening the door. It was Booth. She ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower so she could clean her face so he wouldn't know she had been crying. She thought about telling Angela but she just couldn't bring herself to it.

"Bones?" His voce called out from the kitchen. Ever since she left in the middle of the interview, he had been worried about her. Something was wrong.

"I'm in the shower" She choked out. Hoping he could hear her above the water.

Booth went to the fridge and grabbed a glass of orange juice. He chugged it in 15 seconds and poured another glass for himself. About 5 minutes later Brennan came out from the bathroom, clothed, with dripping wet hair.

"Hey." She fake smiled.

"Bones. What's wrong?" Booth could tell she was faking her smile. After all the years he's spent with her, he really knew when she was lying.

"What? Nothing. Everything is fine" She said wishing she could believe it. Wishing she could just admit her feelings for him without the help of alcohol.

"You are certainly not fine. Now please tell me what's really got you like this. " He said, walking towards her and guiding her to the couch.

She didn't know how to respond. Thankfully, Booth's phone rang. "Fine, we'll talk about this later."

"Agent Booth, by now you and Dr. Brennan probably realize we are dealing with a serial killer." It was Hacker on the other line.

Booth paused, waiting for him to go on. When he didn't Booth replied, "Yeah…"

"Well, since the killer appears to be only going after young married couples, you and your partner should go undercover."

"Uhhh…" Booth didn't know what to say. Brennan grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Hello?"

"Ah. Temperance, How are you?" He attempted to flirt with her.

"Hacker, I'm not in the mood for this nor this is what you called for. Now please, tell me what it is that you wish to tell us."

Hacker apologized and told Brennan everything he told Booth.

"Uh. Okay." She listened to what he told her. Then eventually, she hung up. After she put the phone down she looked at Booth who was staring at her. "So… I guess we're going undercover..."

Booth took a deep breath "…as a married couple." He finished for her.

"Yeah. Only technically, it's not really undercover." She paused to look at him, trying to read his thoughts. "We are in fact, already married…" She stared into his chocolaty brown eyes, feeling herself melt, as he looked into her crystal blue eyes.

**Okay, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing. Please R&R. Thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed, and added to story alerts. You are all so nice.**

**Please be sure to tell me what you think should/will happen in a review. Thanks.**

**I don't own Bones, if I did, I would have made Brennan and Booth get together already.**

**Chapter 4**

Brennan was about to open her car door to let herself out, but Booth beat her to it.

"Booth, I'm perfectly capable of opening up a car door." She smirked a little, eyes shining.

He nodded. "I know, but I'm just being nice." He winked at her as he guided her placing his hand on the small of her back. "So, we have to make ourselves noticed. How should we do that?" He opened the door to the casino that all the victims seemed to be disappearing from.

"Hm. I don't know. We have to be a married couple right?" She smiled at him, and felt herself get lost again in his warm reassuring eyes.

He didn't hear her at first. He was too busy looking at how her dress figured her curvy body. It gave him flash backs of their last case in Vegas a few years ago. Only this dress was better. Sexier even. "Er. Yes" he finally snapped out of his thoughts and answered her question.

She noticed the stares and long pause from him, she didn't know if it was actually her or her character who liked it. But a big part of her felt adored.

Booth and Brennan sat down at the bar. As soon as Brennan sat down, all eyes turned to her. She had males staring at her dreamily and females staring at her jealously. Booth smiled to himself wondering if Brennan knew she was being looked at. The bartender was drying a glass with a towel. He turned around and saw Booth and Brennan waiting. He smiled and looked at Brennan. "May I help you, Ms.?"

Booth fake coughed to hide his laughter. Brennan looked at Booth and slapped his arm.

"Uhm, I'll have a martini- very dry please." She smiled at the man.

The bartender looked to Booth. "And for you, sir?"

"The Agent Orange sounds promising." Booth smiled at Brennan as she smiled back trying not to laugh.

The bartender nodded "Ah yes, One of my personal favorites, orange vodka, red bull, with a splash of grenadine." The Bartender never took his eyes off Brennan. As the man went to make their drinks, he never turned around fully, too busy looking at her. He bumped into a stack of glasses. Embarrassed, he turned around, picked up the glasses, picked up two new glasses and ran to the back of the bar to make the drinks. As soon as he was out of earshot, Brennan and Booth burst into laughter. A few minutes later he was back with the drinks. "Enjoy" and he walked away.

Booth continued to laugh silently. "What's so funny, Booth?" Brennan asked after taking a sip of her martini.

"He tried to flirt with you." Booth chuckled as Brennan rolled her eyes.

"He did not try to flirt with me."

"Did too." Booth smiled as he took a sip of his drink. Booth moved closer to her.

Brennan was about to protest again when she felt pressure on her lips. It took her a nanosecond to realize what it was. She thought about pulling away but she realized how much she didn't want to. "Booth" she mumbled against his lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, working her hands up to his hair. The kiss was slow but passionate.

Booth was the one to break the kiss. He didn't know what came over him. He had wanted to do that for awhile. He looked into her eyes. He started blushing.

Brennan looked at him shocked for a moment then she sighed, wishing that he would pull her close and kiss her again. "Hey, how 'bout we play some Craps." Booth said trying to lighten the mood.

When Booth and Brennan returned to the hotel it was 11:00 pm. They got no further in the case. The only thing they found were particulates on the victim's clothing. The particulates showed to be glass. Brennan came out of the bathroom, dressed in one of her short nightgowns, Angela had packed for her so she could 'tease' Booth. As she walked into the room, she saw Booth looking down at the ground. "Booth? What's wrong?" Brennan asked walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him.

Booth thought for a little bit and then sighed. He thought of just forgetting what he was going to say, but he decided to tell her. He had to. He couldn't live with her not knowing. "Bones," her head shot up and she moved closer to him. Half afraid of what he was going to say. "I love you." Her eyes widened and her heart started beating fast. A tear trickled down her cheek. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

**I'm seriously sorry about stopping here. I've had so many late nights lately and am really tired. I'll update again soon. PLEASE tell me what you think will happen next in a review. Thank you.**


End file.
